Revolution
by pureotaku434
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy lives peacefully as an apprentice with his mentor and his wife. Little did he know that his life was going to change with hardships and depression among France, regarding the tragic beginning of The French Revolution. *Sorry, I'm not that good at Summaries. Hopefully the story is better. * **Rated for Language used, and for violent content*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own, or have experienced the French Revolution**

* * *

_It's a war I'll never forget. It'll always be in my thoughts, always on my mind. The suffering of citizens, the suffering of the queen. The accustions, the discomfort. The dishonesty and lies spread around the country. The thoughts still haunt me. It's been years now, centuries! It was too terrible to leave behind though. What am I doing? I'm Francis Bonnefoy! I am France! It was something in the past to be left behind... but it was never really left behind, was it? It'll always return, no matter how much I regret the memory. How much I regret my choices. I can't go back and change them. I can't go back and change the past..._

_**The year was 1770, May 16th**._

* * *

A blonde man laid in a small bed, fit into a small attic. He snored softly, ignoring the muffled calls of a woman underneath him. He rolled around for a bit lazily, muttering a few words. He giggled a bit, clentching his blanket and pulling it over him. He was then startled awake by a quick tug of his sheets and he fell on the cold floor. "Aïe! Madame Amorette!" The man let out a small yelp.

"Francis, I've told you before, and I refuse to tell you again: When I say wake up, I mean wake up!" The woman growled, picking up his sheets and making his bed again.

Francis stood up, stretching and yawning. "Of course, Madame Armorette. I'm sorry."

Armorette sighed and turned towards Francis with a stern look. "Francis. You're a man now. You have much more responsibility, and the least you could do is wake up on your own. You're still an apprentice to this family, and I'm not your mother. You must depend on yourself." The woman said, giving him a long, hard stare.

Francis nodded, gulping slightly. "Yes madame. I'll try harder."

"Don't try, Francis! _Do_!" Armorette snapped. "And while you're at it, brush that mess of hair. I want you to look presentable today."

Francis grumbled and glanced towards Aromrette. "Madame, don't I always look presentable?"

Armorette nodded her head, her warm hazel eyes staring back at the young man. "Yes Francis. But you have to wear that suit you were given. Remember, the town's bridal specialist had it made just for this event. You should be grateful." The woman began to lecture, wagging her finger sternly at Francis. "Now Francis, get dressed, and hurry down."

Francis was so caught up in his thoughts, he barely noticed the woman beginning to exit the room, "Madame! Please wait! I was wondering," Francis began, catching the woman by her shoulder, "what event will be attending?"

The man was caught off-guard by the smack he recieved from the woman. He clentched his head in pain from the slap and he turned around to stared widely at the woman. "Madame, _ça fait mal_!" He whined, staring up the meancing lady in shock.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy! I'm very surprised of you! You don't know that we're going to town to watch the Marriage of Dauphin and the Austrian princess Marie Antoinette. I'm so excited! Now hurry Francis, we'll be late!" The lady called, racing down the staircase to prepare herself.

* * *

The town was bustling with happy people. Fathers, mothers, and children, all enjoying themselves on the momentous occasion. Francis cracked a smile, walking through the crowd with his mistress and mentor through the town. "It seems everyone has come to see the crowning of Madame Antoinette." He smiled, staring down at Armoette.

"What more could you expect Francis? It's the Austrian princess. She's joining Austria and France together. Why, she's a lovely lady, I've heard. I can't wait to see her at last." Armoette went on, her eyes dazzling as her husband guided her between the crowds of people.

"Francis,"

Francis glanced over towards his mentor, the man still leading his wife. "Yes?"

"Please, do go communicate. Converse with someone once in a while." His mentor advised. "The ceremony is about to begin, so might as well."

Francis gave his mentor a confused look before nodding, walking away from the two and between families and friends. His efforts were useless. He didn't know anyone, and everyone was already celebrating with their friends and families. While lost in thought, the man bumped into someone. He grunted, stepping back a little bit before staring at the man he had toppled over.

"Mist!" The man yelled.

Mist? What did that mean? It certainly wasn't French, so it must have been foriegn. Perhaps he was Austrian? "Excusez moi, monsieur." Francis apologized, holding out his hand for the man to take.

He got up on his own though, and dusted off his clothes. "Hello young man. Allow me to introduce myself. Roderich Edelstein." He held out his hand towards Francis, waiting for him to shake it.

The man was obviously a proper gentleman. He didn't want to offend him or make him angry, so Francis nodded and grasped his hand. "Bonjour. My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

"You're French?" He guessed.

Francis nodded, letting go of his hand. "I've never seen you before. You must be from Austria?"

"That's correct. I was one of the soilders to attend the Austrian Sucession. It's amazing to think not long ago we were rivals. Now we're allied, and marrying our royal residents." Roderich chuckled, releasing his hand as well. "It's was nice meeting you Francis, but really, I must be going." He reported, dipping his head towards Francis and walking away before vanishing in the crowd.

The man was surely mysterious, but he was right. The marriage was commencing, and Francis had yet to find his mentor. It wasn't long until he finally did though, but he did have to suffer the wrath of Armoette. Afterwards, the newly married couple were sent off to their bedroom, and everyone began to travel off.

* * *

Now that they were allied, France had nothing to worry about. Austria had proven to be a troublesome rival, but now allied, France was in perfect condition. The marriage between Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI would only improve this relationship. Nothing more could wrong in this period.

Francis sighed, staring out of his small window that was located beside his bed. The people were still celebrating the occasion, it was amusing. "I must be getting myself to bed." Francis scoffed, closing the shutters and resting down on his back.

* * *

_He didn't expect it to happen though. It had only been four years, and no one expected it to happen. Especially after the wedding. That was the last thing he expected to happen._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I wanted to make this one for a while. I wanted to make a real chapter story about a war, so it can be education and not education. XD It's fun considering France a real person though, but I usually don't really... do France... It's hard keeping him in IC. I did want to include Austria though, even though he came out of no where. It's destiny I suppose, because Austria's supposedly supposed to be important in the future. I haven't really planned it out though...**_

_**I'm sorry if it was choppy of confusing, but I wasn't born during the French Revolution, nor did I study it before. But I have to study it now i've already started the story. **_

_**This chapter was more of a runner-up to the action coming up. It wasn't long, but it wasn't exactly short. It was in the middle. I'm a bit proud of this... not as much I wanted to be, but I am sorta, kinda, maybe proud. Please take pity on me. XD**_

_**My stories haven't been the best, I understand, but I am going to try my best on this one. Really I am. And I'm going to try to transition correctly too, so let's hope I do good. I'll update the next chapter soon enough, hopefully, when I have time.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and review please. I want to try to continue this story, so I need support. :D**_

_**Thank chu once again. :3**_


End file.
